Unsaid
by Nikkorz
Summary: Peter/Caspian Until the very end, everything remained left unsaid. Now they only have one chance and one step to separate them from each other forever.
1. Unsaid

Unsaid

_**U**_**nsai**_**d**_

Rating: T

Warnings: slash

Pairing: Caspian/Peter

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own the amazing-ness that is the Chronicles of Narnia.

Notes: I watched Prince Caspian today for the second time and I could definitely recognize some major UST (unresolved sexual tension) going on between Caspian and Peter. This story just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.

Setting: This is definitely movie-verse, because it's been so long since I read the books. It starts at the end of the movie, right after Susan kisses Caspian.

oXoXOxoxOXoXo

Peter always made fun of storybook clichés when he was a child. But that was before he knew the feeling of a broken heart, and all those clichés suddenly seemed like the only way to describe what he was going through. Peter also never described himself as a romantic, but if he wasn't a romantic then why did it hurt this much? He was a king, and not just any king, a High King. He was strong; he'd been through every tough experience – except falling in love. And that was turning out to be the hardest obstacle of all, especially since his beloved didn't love him back.

He could see – anyone could see – that Caspian and Susan had strong feelings for each other. His sister stepped back from the man Peter had unwittingly fallen in love with, a look of deep satisfaction on her face. The portal stood behind them, the doorway that would lead them back to their own world, but Peter couldn't bring himself to step through. Lucy and Edmund were looking expectantly at him, just steps away from the "real" world. He wouldn't be coming back here; Aslan had told him that much. He would never see Caspian again. It was now or never.

He chose never.

King Peter turned his back on the people of Narnia, taking a step towards the portal. Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grasp him around his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He was then twirled around and found himself looking up into the deep, beautiful eyes of Caspian.

"Don't leave, Peter," the dark-haired man whispered, his words for peter alone. "It's not what you think."

"I have to go," Peter said, struggling against strong arms. "Aslan said I couldn't stay…"

"No, he said you couldn't come back. If you never leave, you never have to come back. Besides," said the new King, "It wouldn't feel proper to use your sword."

Peter looked to Aslan and his siblings for help: Aslan's expression was blank; Lucy and Edmund looked thoroughly confused; and Susan's face held a soft, knowing smile. A soft breeze rustled through Peter's hair, seemingly to throw him even for off-guard. Before he could stop it, Caspian leaned his face close to Peter's and caught the High King's lips in a chaste kiss. He couldn't believe what was happening. After all those days of bickering and wishing they were kissing instead, Peter finally was granted his wish.

Then, without any warning at all, their ears were invaded with the deafening noise of Aslan's roar.

But it wasn't an angry roar. In fact, if anything, it seemed Caspian had gained Aslan's approval.

A moment later, Caspian and Peter broke apart, both blushing like schoolboys. They simultaneously bowed their heads toward the great lion. "It's okay," Alsan whispered. "Rise, sons of Adam, and face me." The lion took a step forward, looking both the young kings in the eyes. "Peter, the choice is up to you. No one will stop you, whichever way you decide to go."

Peter knew, without a doubt, what he wanted to do, but he couldn't just abandon his brother and sisters. But all three of them were nodding their heads in approval. There were no disgusted glances or awkward looks. They just wanted Peter to be happy. They all ran to his, wrapping their arms around him. Lucy cried; Edmund and Susan smiled. No words were said. That would only make parting so much worse.

Then High Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy turned and stepped through the open tree, disappearing into nothingness.

King Peter looked at King Caspian and they shared a grin. Then their fingers were entwined. They faced their audience and a mighty applause broke out. Sure, they fought, they disagreed, they both loved being in control, but, together, their love would unite Narnia into the great country it was meant to be.

oXoXOxoxOXoXo

Notes: If you all want me to continue, I have an entire plot planned out for this. Please tell me what you think All feedback is appreciated.


	2. Author's Note: Unsung

Unsung: the chapter fanfiction

Aha! So I am here to announce that I have officially posted the first chapter of _Unsung_, the sequel and companion to _Unsaid_. If you have read this story and liked it (or even if you didn't, really), mosey on over and check it out.

I mulled over just attaching it to this story, but I decided to let it stand alone as a one-shot and started a new story, based a couple years later.

So, please, please, please, if you are alerted to this story, please go and alert yourself to that one, too.

Much love,

Nikkorz


End file.
